legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Baziel/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Legacy Of Kain Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category talk:Candidates for deletion page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 17:38, 28 May 2010 wow, in one three-day weekend i managed 419 edits - putting me in 2nd place:-) and i'm not planning to drop the pace just yet...Prison keeper, I'm coming for you! lol Oh and i've managed to get bureaucrat status, but more on that later... i need to sleep now...Baziel 06:23, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Wow, thanks for the "promotion"! I'll try not to waste it. I think the key is to clean up the horrendous mess here and improve the fluency of the English - when we have a few good articles closer to par with Dark Chronicle, people will slowly but surely begin to follow suit. At least that's the tactic I tried to adopt at my wiki. Just give it three more years :P --LoK-Aevum 15:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :Well honestly I feel we should just delete every image in the database uploaded prior to now and start afresh by reuploading the relevant ones in their original form with uniform names, licences and sources. Even the art uploaded here that isn't fan-made is either blurred out, jpegged to hell, or too small to make out. --LoK-Aevum 16:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I've destroyed the fan fictions. Don't worry about anybody losing their information forever, because if the authors ever return and grow desperate to retrieve their "work" we can still temporarily restore the pages and get back the text. --LoK-Aevum 12:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Powers & Abilities Baziel, was it you who removed all the powers and abilities sections from the character profiles? 18:51, June 14, 2010 (UTC) I'd assume it was probably Dubiel that removed them. We're currently in the process of trying to make this site more accurate in relation to the games, so a lot of speculative terms that have never been used in the series have been removed for the time being and they'll eventually be replaced with proper terms used in the games - Dubiel has also been putting out some new character boxes in.. It's a lot of work; but I expect when we've got the biggest problems out of the way, details such as each character's individual abilities will probably be reinstated, as long as we can be accurate about it :-).Baziel 19:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I'm the one who removed some of the "Dark Gifts" subsections - they were pretty useless to begin with, just (both truly and falsely) listing powers which can be easily described and covered when we move on to writing fresh prose for each character's article. Plus there were some really odd or inappropriate classifications like "hydrokinesis", "survive by water" etc, which are not merely illiterate but also absent in this series. Last of all, Dark Gift is a term which only applies to certain abilities possessed by Kain or the vampires sired by Vorador - "teleportation" or "scale walls", for all we're aware, lie outside this category --LoK-Aevum 22:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks a lot :) Not sure what a bureaucrat can do that an admin can't, technically, but your confidence in my (albeit fairly lazy) editing is much appreciated. I'm sure we can get this place to a point worthy of LoK, time allowing --LoK-Aevum 22:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) New main page Hi Baziel, I've revamped (no pun intended) the main page. Hope you don't mind how it looks. Let me know if there's anything more you think I should do for it. --LoK-Aevum 19:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) I've been waiting for you to put it up ;-) it's fantastic, looks much better! The spacing is a little off on my browser (I can only see 2 and a half categories per row) but other than that, the structure is spot-on, good job. Baziel 19:11, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! Not sure what I can do about formatting for now, since it displays fine on my monitor. MediaWiki typically adjusts things to suit resolutions accordingly. I'll try to browse the page on a smaller monitor and see if I can amend the problem. --LoK-Aevum 19:45, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Apologies Sorry I haven't even been doing squat over here lately. The Heroes of Might and Magic series just recently had a new game announced and I'll be devoting most of my online attention to it for a while. Let's hope LoK receives similar treatment in the near future... --LoK-Aevum 12:06, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :By the way, I've been thinking of creating seperate articles for bosses. What do you think? I'll conjure one up now to show you what I mean. --LoK-Aevum 22:57, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good. I haven't got any of the Prima guides for LoK, but I think both you and Ardeth do. Does it give official names for the enemies' spells and attacks in Defiance? Those firey tornadoes Possessed Janos summons, or the various abilities used by the dead Guardians for instance. I want to stay as "canonical" as possible so if you can check this out it would be really really helpful. Thanks! --LoK-Aevum 10:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd really appreciate a copy of those guides if you can send one. I freely admit that it's illegal to ask, but what can I say, I'll delete it when I'm done... plus the amount of promotion the wiki will have given it when we're through with its info will probably compensate. --LoK-Aevum 17:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::Urrgh I hate torrents, never used them. Maybe email? Mine is {DELETED}. Many thanks. I'm very interested in covering all these spells. --LoK-Aevum 17:55, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Favour Guess my email answers that :) I was working behind-the-scenes over the weekend and have new ideas for graphical and functional improvements. I'll need to ask a fairly quick favour though. First off, do you have all five LoK games installed on your PC? --LoK-Aevum 21:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ahh, okay. I'm in the exact same situation. In fact I can very sadly no longer get Defiance to work properly because I Action Replay cheated it to death, causing what seem to be irreversible bugs. If I had the PC versions I would've uploaded tons of screenshots here. ::What I was going to ask was if you could extract the icon images from each game's .exe file, so I could upload them here and use them to add a little graphical touch to some infoboxes and reference templates. The PS games don't have these icons, obviously. ::I'll see if any demo versions contain these icons, but if anyone reading happens to have access to them already, I would be eternally grateful if they could help out. I'm also looking into adding some gimmicky features which at best could help attract talented editors, and at worst will look rather nice anyway. --LoK-Aevum 21:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) About Raziel! Raziel was likely an hero, because He sacrificed his own life in the atempt to destroy the elder God the true evil of Nosgoth, also about the humans, Raziel possibily was trying all the time to save the humanity from exticion in Soul Reaver 1 to Defiance and He possess free will isn'it? Sincerly for me Raziel is a good guy, but in a more complex way. Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 22:11, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Recent News Section? Hey, you seem to be rather active on this wiki so I think its right to pitch this idea to you. I was roaming on IGN and I came across this link: http://www.ign.com/videogame-villains/34.html . IGN editors voted Kain the 34th best villain of all time. This kind of info should be somewhere on this wiki right? So it occurred to me that this wiki could use a recent news frame on the main page. Needless to say, I lack the coding skill to follow through with that idea but perhaps you might find it interesting enough to pull off. Thanks. Limaj daas 07:08, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Favour cont'd That is excellent, you are the best. All you need to extract icons is IconsExtract (http://www.nirsoft.net/utils/iconsext.html). The only thing I need is the icon from the game's executable. I seriously hope Eidos will consider rereleasing the entire series as a compilation if the Kain and Raziel DLC (which is 99% certain to be developed) for The Guardian of Light sells well. If they finally come out with upgraded graphics, we could really get to work on this place. --LoK-Aevum 21:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you SO much, that is exactly what I'm looking for. Many many thanks. :Now, how to get the other four of them... :Honestly I'm not doing anything earth-shattering with these - it's mainly just minor aesthetics, but the place will look a little better when I'm finished. I did plan to arrange for the Wikia Achievements system to be implemented on the site and use those icons as part of it, but seeing what those things have done to other wikis made me sharply reconsider. --LoK-Aevum 22:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Eternal Prison Heya, the current Eternal Prison skull symbol is simply placeholder rubbish since I don't have the game on PC to explore it again. The symbol you mention would definitely be preferable. I haven't got any images of it myself, so I'd be hugely appreciative if you could take a few when you get there. Some of Blincoln's hacker codes and tools might help you get shots of it from the right angle. --LoK-Aevum 16:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :Any good? I think it's 100 times better than that skull: : :If you can get a higher-res close-up of the Sarafan Eagle symbol from a "straight ahead" viewpoint, I'll do it too. --LoK-Aevum 18:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm way ahead of you: :: ::Of course, it could use further refinement if there are any better symbols in the levels. --LoK-Aevum 19:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks for calling these beautiful (I hope to improve them further). Would you be offended if I made some slight retroactive edits to the news archive? No changing of content, just simple punctuation stuff. --LoK-Aevum 19:00, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Ur welcome Ur welcome I saw u had no zephon images so I got one for u :) 18:19, November 2, 2010 Raziel1996 (Talk | contribs | block) Comics Yes....... ;) you can easily get boss screenshots by print paging on youtube plus u know the soul reaver comics? Do you think you could get more of them in english and in bigger sizes the page of the one u have at the moment is really hard to read 16:47, November 9, 2010 Raziel1996 (Talk | contribs | block) I generally "printscreen" from the game itself, I find it's much clearer than doing it from youtube or something. ;-) Anyway I do have full, perfectly fine versions of both comics, but as I have explained to others before, the comics (and for that matter, the Prima Guides) are kind of promotional material produced by separate companies and intended for commercial purchase. I'm really not entirely sure that 'Top Cow' or 'Prima' would appreciate complete reproduction of their materials for nothing here ....but they are around on the internet for free .....cough.... http://thepiratebay.org/torrent/3915671/_2_Legacy_Of_Kain_Comics...[cough cough] oh and can you sign your comments (by clicking 'signature' above) helps me tell who I'm talking to ;-) Baziel 17:36, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Email perhaps? Thanks for the link but my parents dont let me use pirate bay because it gives trojan virus's do u think u could email the comics to me maybe? I wont post them on the internet or anything , the library computer isent good for stuff like that Raziel1996 Apologies I just want to say sorry for being completely absent recently. It's not so much for lack of time - I'm just still not sure what to do about Wikia's misconduct since this new skin is just intolerably awful right now, and based on their track record I don't expect improvements. We put a lot of time into adding content and finally making the site look great in Monaco, and now it's all down the drain. That's just pure disrespect, and while I love this place and love helping you out, I'm not sure I have the will to contribute with these people forcing their "updates" down our necks. I mean, what if they suddenly decide in another two years that Oasis is inadequate and flippantly make another .css framework totally mandatory, utterly ruining all of our work yet again? I can't deal with this stuff. On the Might and Magic Wiki, we decided to abandon Wikia and have had positive results with moving all our content to a new host. I'll contact you when we're fully transferred and see what you think. Maybe (ONLY if you and the other users feel the same way about this Oasis skin of course) we could look into a similar solution for the LoK wiki. --LoK-Aevum 14:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :It is still 100% possible to recover what we've contributed through the database dump tool. The only problem with this place is the forced retraction of the Monaco skin. I'd be vaguely willing to re-do all our tables and formats if the following two conditions were met: :1) If I had certainty that the Oasis skin would stay active. Monaco only came into operation two years ago and was definitely "here to stay" at that time. It would take an astronomical level of naiveté to believe they aren't fickle enough to force some other atrocity on us in another couple of years. :2) If the Oasis skin didn't make me want to vomit from shock and disgust every time I clasped eyes on it. It is abhorrently formatted and affords over a third of the page's content in lieu of ads, a lesson in how not to approach web design. :I can't imagine what it must be like for those with larger, content-filled wikis. We are unpaid volunteers giving our free time to create databases out of the media we appreciate. The LoK wiki is getting there, and yet I'm outraged. Putting up with this crap when you've already gotten there and are just looking for some damned readability must require lofty patience indeed. :I want to mention that there are some excellent, aesthetically-beautiful fully independent wikis out there - Google for RayWiki, tfwiki, hell - even Halopedia. :So I guess you know my decision. I love Legacy of Kain, I really enjoy collaborating with you (Baziel, Ardeth and others) and truly wish to continue doing so, but I refuse to support Wikia in any way while this debacle continues. I can't deal with this infuriatingly-atrocious layout. I'll wait and see whether they change it, but if not - well, we'd probably want to get ourselves out of here before they harm our content and waste our time any further. :In the meantime, to save your eyes some severe pain, I used the css script theme designer and edited recreated the logo wordmark with a new image photo using my mouse rodent and brain sack of grey matter. These redundant pointless changes alterations in to terminology glossary really truly get impinge on upon my mine nerves tolerance. --LoK-Aevum 21:15, November 18, 2010 (UTC) ok I get it and too many pages Alright I get it, apparently I make all these mistakes on the, pages nobody's perfect. As for all those pages on your profile and all over the wikia... that's a lot... some of them are unnecessary, like some of them are just techniques that hold little value because they can be grouped as a minor variant of another technique already present and do not any page created for them specifically. As for some of the characters/enemies like the glyph wright and the Hylden Scientist should be merged because they are the same character just put 2 different section on the same page for both of them because they are one in the same, it just depends on how you encounter them. The same goes for the boss articles; just put a boss battle section on the original parent page. I mean I understand with characters like Kain who already have enough content on their own page(whose Defiance boss battle page shouldn't just be for the fight with him in defiance only, but should also include the fights with him in Soul Reaver 1). I could elaborate more on some of the stuff which I think should not have its own article because it's a purely physical action (like "cyclone spin")which is a simple action instead of complex like a technique (i.e. berserk which is a dark gift but is just basically a complex technique that is physical), but message me back so we can... 'discuss' this matter further.Mr.Quackman 18:47, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Very important, When you have the opprotunity, i'd like to speak with you about something of the utmost importance. As a more efficient way of communicating I took the liberty of making a messenger " xanguishx@hotmail.com. " When you have the time let me know when you'd like to converse. Best and Worse LoK games! Hi there Baziel! I want to ask you this: Wich Lok games do you think, that are the best and the worse? For me the best games are Soul Reaver 1 and Blood Omen 1 cause in these games you can explore freely the world of Nosgoth, I dont like Soul Reaver 2 and Blood Omen 2 because they are very linear games! I like Defiance, even being a linear game, because you can play as both Raziel and Kain and the battle system is great! Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 00:45, January 12, 2011 (UTC) New Lok game! I wish they could make an new LoK game like a Soul Reaver 3, to the next generation consoles! They could bring Raziel back and make him start a new quest and it would be great with was in a new land not anymore in Nosgoth! The game could be a Perfect "Rival" to God of War 3 who is also a hack and slash game, dont you think?:D Tesshu When The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 17:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Monthly stuff You're the admin, go crazy :) I would've done it myself but I'm heavily bogged down with other work. Really sorry for disappearing and doing nothing for the wiki. I still visit it constantly - hopefully in a few months I can return and actually do something worthwhile :P --LoK-Aevum 12:13, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :I finally got off my rump and fixed the display of the infoboxes which have been a bit graphically bugged since the Oasis fiasco started. It's not exactly the way it used to be on Monaco (they used to look like this) but I think it's serviceable. Let me know if I can do anything to improve them. :) --LoK-Aevum 21:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC)